


Little Things~ EreJeanMarco Song Fanfiction

by MorganAnne14



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganAnne14/pseuds/MorganAnne14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just know it get's gay but it's good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things~ EreJeanMarco Song Fanfiction

"Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me"

 

Eren, Jean, and Marco ran down the hall all holding hands, laughing. 

 

"But bear this in mind, it was meant to be"

 

They entered their hotel room, all falling onto the bed, still laughing. 

 

"And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me..."

 

Jean and Eren started to count Marco's freckles, failing miserably. Everything got quiet as they all stared at one another. 

 

"I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile" 

 

Jean laughed as it was his turn to be poked at. Eren and Marco now trying to see Jean smile, just for one more glance at his beautiful crinkles.

 

"You've never loved your stomach or your thighs, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine

But I'll love them endlessly"

 

Eren had always had body image issues, and as they slowly undressed each other caught up in the moment, he quickly covered himself. 

 

"Eren..... you don't have to hid from us. You're beautiful." Marco said smiling, with Jean nodding in agreement. 

 

"I won't let these little things, Slip out of my mouth, But if I do, It's you

Oh it's you, They add up to, I'm in love with you, And all these little things"

 

Eren uncovered himself, turning to the two boys in the bed. He smiled like a dork, and walked over. Jean crawled over to Eren, running his hands down his back, kissing his neck. Marco was actually kissing Eren, making him blush madly. He let out a soft moan, showing his lust for them. 

 

"You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep"

 

They had been staying at a hotel lately, just for this reason. Each night, Eren would wake up yelling out for his mother, having to have Jean and Marco calm him down. 

 

"And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me"

 

This whole night was Marco's plan, wanting to spend a good night with the two men he loved so dearly. 

 

"I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape"

 

Jean climbed off the bed for a moment, grabbing a video camera. 

 

"Oh god, Jean no." Marco said. 

 

"What if someone finds it!?" Eren questioned the possibly insane boy. 

 

"Just for memories." Jean winked, turning the camera on. 

 

"You never want to know how much you weigh, you still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me"

 

Marco, well he was also really shy. In the middle of the love fest, he stopped. 

 

"I-I can't!" He worriedly said. Eren pulled him back into a kiss, laughing against his lips. 

 

"Yes, you can!" Eren said between kisses. The continued kissing, was a silent agreement. 

 

"I won't let these little things, Slip out of my mouth, But if I do, It's you

Oh it's you, They add up to, I'm in love with you, And all these little things"

 

Sometime later Marco had ended up in the middle, receiving all the love. Eren trailed kisses down Marco's body, Jean whispering in his ear at the same time. 

 

"I want you." He growled at the boy. Marco tried to reply but was getting too much pleasure from Eren, who had found his was all the way down to Marco's member. He nodded in mid moan, giving the okay. 

"You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you"

 

"You're so god damn beautiful." Jean said to Marco between grunts, already thrusting into the boy. 

 

Eren came up for air, saying something as he did, "I know you're insecure, but you are beautiful, every part of you." 

 

Marco had tears in his eyes, from what they had just said and all the love he was getting. 

 

"I-" He said, trying to warn them. He released everywhere. They quickly switched positions. 

 

"And you'll never treat yourself right darlin' but I want you to"

 

Eren trailed his hands on Jean's scars, feeling pain in his heart. Before Eren could say anything, Jean pulled him in for a kiss. Marco was busy licking up and down Jean's body, appreciating it's beauty. 

 

"O-oh." Jean moaned out. 

 

"If I let you know I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you"

 

Jean, was not one to be quiet. He moaned the whole time. 

 

"May I?" Eren said, to the moaning boy. Jean nodded, and Eren entered inside of him. And Marco? Well, he was down under. Jean wasn't able to last long, moaning getting louder. Eren went faster, making Jean cry out. Marco began to go faster too, trying to keep pace. 

 

"I've just let these little things  
Slip out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you  
Oh it's you  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things" 

 

Eren, was the last one, and was very happy when both boys started to love on him. He smiled at the kisses, laughed at the silliness of the situation, and moaned ever so softly. Jean and Marco glanced at each other, and nodded, tackling Eren onto the bed, giggling. 

 

Eren let out one last moan as Marco kissed his member. They all smiled at each other, knowing that this was the start of something truly beautiful.

 

I won't let these little things  
Slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you  
It's you  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you

And all your little things

 

" I love you." They all said in unison, falling asleep.


End file.
